De revelaciones y confirmaciones
by le mousquetaire
Summary: AMTDI. Encuentren el deseo más grande de su corazón.


- Sólo para hacerlo oficial, nunca y repito, _nunca_ me harán volver a ese planeta. – McKay dijo con la mirada fija en Elizabeth y salió de la sala de juntas. El resto de su equipo apenas si prestó atención a su salida.

- ¿ Qué fue eso ? – Elizabeth preguntó. Después del informe de una misión exitosa que le acababan de presentar, las palabras de Rodney no tenían sentido.

- Ya se le pasará…- Sheppard comentó y Elizabeth alcanzó a ver el intercambio de miradas que se dió entre éste, Teyla y Ronon. Habían encontrado aliados en M5Z-167, pero algo más había sucedido allá y aunque confiaba en el buen juicio de Sheppard y su equipo, esperaba que esto no fuera a ser algo que le estallaría en la cara en el momento menos esperado.

* * *

Rodney entró a su habitación, quitándose el uniforme en su camino al baño. Una larga ducha muy caliente tal vez ayudaría, le quitaría esa ajena sensación en la piel y borraría para siempre cualquier huella de lo que había pasado.

_Th'lore, la sacerdotisa y matriarca de Aerlian, el asentamiento al que Teyla los había llevado en M5Z-167, los miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Había accedido a ofrecerles una parte de sus tierras para un posible sitio alfa, más algunas hierbas y raíces para usos medicinales a cambio de mano de obra y un nuevo sistema hidráulico. Sólo necesitaba algo más de ellos para poder cerrar su nueva alianza._

- ¿ Por qué siempre esperan hasta el ultimo momento, hasta que todos obtenemos lo que queremos, para decir algo como, "pero antes deben hacer algo-que-seguramente-no-será-de-su-agrado" ? – Rodney comenzó su retahíla de quejas, nada más estar fuera del alcance de los oídos de la anciana. Teyla y Ronon le miraron sonriendo y Sheppard sólo alzo los hombros en señal de desinterés.

- Este pueblo es conocido por su buena fe con los extraños, Rodney. Sólo exigen la misma confianza que ellos ofrecen. – Teyla conocía a Th'lore desde que era una niña y Ronon recordaba algunas historias que los exploradores satedanos contaban sobre su encuentro con los aerlianos. Eran uno de los pocos pueblos que había sobrevivido a los Wraith sin perder su grandeza y su lugar en la galaxia. – Además Th'lore sabe que Atlantis y su gente cuentan con la confianza de Ronon y mía, lo que ayudará a que nuestra alianza sea prospera y duradera.

- ¿ Entonces para que un ritual, uhm ? ¿ No le basta con sus votos de confianza ?

- Rodney. – Sheppard dijo sin mirarlo, Rodney guardo silencio. – Tú y yo somos desconocidos para ellos, somos extranjeros. Teyla y Ronon son su gente, sólo son formalidades, ¿ no es así, Teyla ?

Bajo el agua casi hirviendo, Rodney dejaba que el polvo y el peso del día sobre su cuello fueran diluyéndose. El examen médico no había mostrado nada, así que lo que fuera que les habían dado, ya había sido absorbido por su sistema y desechado. Un químico eficiente e inocuo, creado para un propósito y preparado para desaparecer logrado su cometido. _Confianza_.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que el fuerte chorro del agua cayera sobre su rostro, pero nada podría quitarle el cosquilleo que corría bajo toda su piel.

* * *

_Estaban en una pequeña tienda, en cuyo centro un pequeño fogón crepitaba. Sheppard y McKay estaban sentados en unos grandes cojines, uno al lado del otro. Sus armas estaban con Ronon y Teyla. Frente a ellos Th'lore cantaba en voz baja con los ojos cerrados, pasando sus manos por varios recipientes frente a ella. Sheppard observaba todo con un gesto serio y concentrado, mientras Rodney revisaba la tienda, buscando la salida, calculando cuanto aire podría haber, deseando no sentirse tan encerrado._

- Rodney. – Sheppard le puso una mano sobre la rodilla. Rodney se volvió a mirarlo. Sheppard mantenía la mirada fija en las manos que tocaban uno a uno los recipientes y después hacia extraños dibujos en el aire. Rodney cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente un par de veces. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Sheppard sobre él. – No hay de que preocuparse – le dijo y le dio un par de palmadas en la rodilla antes de retirar su mano, - estamos seguros.

Th'lore sonrió y abrió los ojos.

- Nuestra diosa es la madre Tierra. Y su espíritu esta en los elementos que nos rodean; agua – tomo uno de los recipientes y lo paso sobre el fuego del fogón – y fuego; tierra – tomo un puñado de polvo de otro de los recipientes y soplando suavemente lo dejo caer en el fuego, que empezó a despedir vapores de olor dulce y penetrante – y viento. Es así como ella se comunica con nosotros. – Tomo el recipiente con agua y se lo puso en las manos a Sheppard, haciéndole una señal para que bebiera. – Nos dice lo que necesita de nosotros y escucha lo que nosotros necesitamos de ella. – Sheppard bebió despacio y le devolvió el recipiente que ella tomo y puso en manos de Rodney, que miro a Sheppard con una muda interrogación en la mirada. Este se le acerco y le dijo en voz baja : Sólo haz lo que te dice, ¿ ok ? . Rodney bebió y le entregó el recipiente a Th'lore, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. – Ahora los dejare solos con la diosa. Cierren sus mentes y abran su corazón. Dejen que ella les muestre el más grande deseo que este encierra. – Tras estas palabras, se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, poniendo sus manos sobre sus cabezas y musitando unas palabras que ninguno pudo entender. Les sonrió y salio de la tienda.

- Ok... – Rodney volvió de nuevo a inspeccionar la tienda con la mirada, moviéndose incomodo en los grandes y mullidos cojines. - ¿ Qué le pasa a esta gente con las instrucciones ?. "Cierren sus mentes y abran su corazón" es tan útil como todo ese mumbo-jumbo de letanías y pases mágicos, más los vapores que, estoy más que seguro, son hongos alucinógenos o alguna hierba psicotrópica que solo nos provocara un insoportable dolor de cabeza o tal vez alguna reacción alérgica o quien sabe, con nuestra suerte, seguro terminaremos haciendo algo totalmente estupido como, no se, correr desnudos por la aldea, mientras cantamos a voz de cuello The Age of Aquarius, lo que sería por demás apropiado, ¿ no lo crees ? – Sheppard lo había estado observando fijamente todo el tiempo que duró su resumen de los hechos, sintiendo la sonrisa curvar su labios, y esperando ver a donde le llevaría tanta palabrería dicha en sólo una respiración.

- ¿ Crees posible poder cerrar tu mente por los próximos, no lo se, 30 minutos ? – Sheppard se recostó en los cojines, estirando las piernas y buscando una posición cómoda.

- Claro. Cómo si fuera posible que un cerebro como el mío pudiera dejar de estar activo al 100%. Cosa que seguramente no es un problema para ti…

- McKay… - Sheppard lo jaló de la playera para hacerlo recostarse a su lado. – Sólo concéntrate en una cosa a la vez. De preferencia, concéntrate en descubrir el más grande deseo que encierra tu corazón. Entre más pronto terminemos con esto, más pronto estaremos de vuelta en casa.

- Y eso también es fácil para ti. Volar es – McKay hizo con sus dedos el signo universal de las comillas – el más grande deseo de tu corazón.

- No exactamente… - Sheppard cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza, girándose un poco para mirar a Rodney. – Hay otras cosas más importantes.

- No se porque tengo la sensación de que desear ganar el Premio Nobel, solo muestra lo mezquino que puedo llegar a ser. O descubrir como fabricar ZPMs, que seguro me daría el Premio Nobel y… en fin. – Rodney cerró los ojos y cruzólos brazos sobre su pecho. – Puedo usar el Nobel para hacer que mi cerebro se enfoque en algo y tal vez, tal vez, eso pueda llevarme a descubrir lo que sea que necesite descubrir para salir de aquí.

El vapor iba haciéndose más espeso dentro de la tienda, llenando el lugar de un aroma dulzón. Rodney sentía como su cuerpo iba relajándose despacio, mientras se veía a si mismo, en el podium, recibiendo el Premio Nobel de Ciencias, disponiéndose a hablarle a la audiencia. Abrió los ojos y se sentó repentinamente.

- ¿ McKay ? – Recargado sobre los codos, Sheppard lo miraba, confundido.

- Oh… - Rodney acababa de tener una revelación que no lo hacía para nada feliz. Estaba ahí, en el lugar donde siempre había querido estar y no había nadie a su lado, nadie a quien agradecerle y dedicarle el premio que representaba los logros de toda su vida. – Oh, por Dios…

- ¿ Rodney, estas bien ? – Sheppard se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros, un poco preocupado por la expresión de desconsuelo en el rostro de este.

- Estoy solo. Toda mi vida he estado solo. Llegaré a la cima de mi carrera y seguiré estando solo… - Se volvió a mirar a Sheppard. – No quiero estar solo, Sheppard. No tengo a nadie a quien realmente le importe si gano el Nobel o no.

- A Jeannie le importaría, - Sheppard apretó el abrazo y después le paso una mano por el cabello, como haría con un niño asustado - y Zelenka se moriría de la envidia. Imagina lo que Kavanagh...- Rodney se libero de su brazo y volvió a recostarse.

- No es lo mismo. Es mi hermana y son mis colegas. Es, es su obligación estar interesados… - Sheppard se recostó de lado, sosteniendo la cabeza con su mano, mirándolo. – Tal vez el más grande deseo de mi corazón no es el premio en si, sino… tener con quien compartirlo. – Cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. – Malditos rituales alien.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Rodney repasaba en su cabeza las posibles personas con las que le gustaría compartir su momento de gloria. Y esto solo se reducía a Samantha Carter, pero algo en su interior le decía que eso no era lo que buscaba.

- ¿ Y qué hay de ti, hmm ? ¿ Ya descubriste cual es el más grande deseo de tu corazón ? – Sheppard no le respondió y Rodney estaba seguro de que este se había quedado dormido. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Sheppard muy cerca del suyo, observándolo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si… - dijo, y lo besó. Un beso de labios cerrados, largo y firme. Rodney abrió los ojos – ni siquiera recordaba haberlos cerrado – cuando Sheppard se apartó. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero los labios de Sheppard estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos, húmedos y tibios. Las manos de Sheppard estaban bajo su playera, acariciando su pecho, mientras una de sus piernas se abría paso entre las suyas, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo; su lengua, trazando la línea de su mandíbula, para después marcar la piel con sus dientes y después acariciar las marcas con sus labios. Rodney se estremecía de pies a cabeza, sacudido por las sensaciones que iban superponiéndose unas a otras, calor, miedo, placer, necesidad. Sus manos encontraron su camino hasta la nuca de Sheppard, enredándose en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia el, buscando la forma de sentir más. Giró con Sheppard entre sus brazos, sin romper el contacto de sus labios, buscando la piel bajo la ropa, sintiendo la raspante sensación de la barba de Sheppard bajo sus labios, mientras besaba su barbilla y bajaba por su cuello, sintiendo el acelerado latir de su corazón. Buscando la fricción deliciosa de su vientre contra la entrepierna de Sheppard. ¿ Y si fuera Sheppard el más grande deseo de su corazón ? Rodney se detuvo de repente, arrodillándose frente a Sheppard, que atrapó su cinturón con sus dedos, tratando de jalarlo para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. En ese momento un rayo de luz iluminó la habitación y Th'lore entró en la tienda.

- El ritual ha terminado. Y la diosa esta complacida. 

* * *

- …estúpidas revelaciones inoportunas y completamente innecesarias. – Rodney seguía rezongando, restregando la toalla sobre su piel, queriendo sacarse la sensación que, aun después de casi dos horas, seguía provocándole estremecimientos. Se enredó la toalla en la cintura y salió del baño, completamente decidido a tirarse a dormir por un par de horas, o lo que hiciera falta para dejar de sentirse tan, tan…

- Rodney…

* * *

_Después de despedirse de Th'lore y recoger el fruto de su primer intercambio comercial, Teyla les había preguntado cual había sido la revelación de la Diosa. Rodney cambio el tema de conversación diciendo que hubiera sido mejor traer el 'jumper en vez de caminar hasta la Stargate cargando su peso en semillas, a lo que Ronon respodio quitándole el par de costales que llevaba y se los cambiara por un montón de paquetes más ligeros. Teyla, en su infinita sabiduría, había entendido su intención de no hablar al respecto y le repitió su pregunta a Sheppard. "Fue más una confirmación que una revelación.." dijo y Rodney se detuvo en seco, perplejo. Sheppard y Teyla siguieron caminando y conversando y Ronon tuvo que darle un ligero empujón para hacerlo salir de su estupor y seguir el camino a casa._

- ¿ Qué ya nadie entiende el concepto de privacidad ? – Sheppard estaba esperándolo cómodamente sentado en la orilla de su cama. Él era, sin duda alguna, la última persona con la que deseaba hablar o siquiera compartir el mismo espacio en ese preciso momento. Tomó una playera y unos boxers del cajón y volvió al baño. Cuando salió de nuevo, Sheppard estaba camino a la puerta. – Ah no, Sheppard. De una vez por todas vamos a aclarar las cosas, ¿ ok ? Lo que sea que viniste a decir será mejor que lo digas. No quiero esperar otra misión con otro estúpido ritual que te sirva para no decir las cosas y que me deje como un completo idiota por tratar de interpretar las cosas que no dices, pretendiendo que se que es lo que estas tratando de decir. ¿ Estamos ? – Sheppard se quedo quieto, dándole la espalda. Rodney lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en la forma en que su cuerpo completo se puso tenso por un instante y como comenzó a relajarse, hasta que finalmente dejo escapar un suspiro de completa resignación.

- Rodney… - y una pausa que era demasiado larga y que era el preámbulo de más cosas que, Rodney sabía, Sheppard nunca iba a decir.

- Por Dios, con un … - se le acercó y le hizo darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Y cuando se encontró con su mirada, entendió que las palabras tal vez eran innecesarias en esta situación. _Al demonio todo_, pensó, ninguno de los dos es bueno hablando de ciertas cosas. Sus labios encontraron los de Sheppard a medio camino. Sólo estaban continuando esa conversación interrumpida en M5Z-167.


End file.
